Harry Potter and the Chosen One
by tios
Summary: As the final battle ensues Neville prepares himself to do what was asked of him.Harry in the mean time prepare his secret plan that noone expects. It is the Chosen-one’s choice to sacrifice himself. NOT SLASH no h/nev stuff. begins with Nev's narration
1. Prelude

Harry Potter and the Chosen One

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling

Summary: As the final battle ensues Neville prepares himself to do what was asked of him, to kill Nagini and to fight on till the Light triumphs. Harry in the mean time prepare his secret plan that no-one expects. It is the Chosen-one's choice to sacrifice himself to save all those he dearly loves. To save Ginny…oh Harry's kind of gone at the beginning.

Chapter 1: Prelude

A/N: My first time writing on the web, yet I know I'm gonna get dissed for it. It's so cliché. I'm so sorry.

The sun began retreating over the horizon as we all came out of the Burrow. We were all here Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Michael, Colin, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George, Molly, Arthur… everyone. To see Harry's empty coffin be put to rest.

My heart throbbed as we carried the coffin effortlessly to its grave behind the Burrow. Ron was beside me, his movements were rigid yet so light on the dry earth. Step by step we carried the coffin to its destination. I could faintly make out Ginny's screams of how it wasn't supposed to be, how he was suppose to survive.

_I was there when it happened. After I had cut Nagini's filthy head off its scaly green back, Harry jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Voldemort. Whoosh… I can still feel the wind as it whipped across my cheek. The wind surrounded them, Harry and Voldemort, and they were gone. After that victory was in our hands but it didn't mean much, not for me not for Ron, not for anybody._

No one knows what came of him or Voldemort. Some say they entered heaven and hell, some say they left our universe. They are wrong. I came to know the truth in my 30's when we'd all moved on, given up on finding Harry and I had left the Wizarding world with Luna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Finding An Old Friend

Chapter 2: Finding An Old Friend

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling

It was a warm summer evening, the sun was starting to set and I was eager to get back home. 'Alright Jack I think that's enough for today, we'll move the second batch in tomorrow'. When Luna and I moved to the muggle world the only thing I could think of doing was opening some kind of a plant shop and Hermione was glad to help us set it up. We had received whole heap of hippogriff dung a week ago and had some help from my neighbour, Jack. ' `bout time wev been at it for hours' he said as he took his gloves off. 'Yeah lets go home bud'

We got changed into our cleaner clothes and came out of the shop. As I locked the glass doors I saw Jack's reflection, his dung covered face, the sun setting just over his head and a scrawny little kid hiding in the alley in front of my shop. At first I thought it was a black cat but the soon it was obvious that the black haired kid was trying to get some food from the rubbish tin. I felt compelled to help the kid mostly because he looked about my sons age and I couldn't bare to just leave him there for the night. Jack didn't notice this however and probably wondered what I was up to when I headed for the wee alley.

I slowly approached the mouth of the alley not to surprise the kid. But he seemed to be aware of my presence long before I reached the alley because he was frantically looking for a way out, trying to climb the 2-metre wall. ' hello, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry' I softly whispered. _that _clearly wasn't the right thing to say `cause he started scraping his nails against concrete trying even harder to escape.

I stood there for a while almost too sick to continue watching but not wanting to drive the kid mad by coming closer. Jack came over ' wuts goin` un'. I thought 'oh no what's the kid going to do now'. The kid broke, he quietly wept as he gave up trying to escape. I felt it needed to be done so I came over and hugged him and said ' it'll be alright from now on'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I quickly bid farewell to Jack and walked back home where I knew Luna and my dear son Frank would be waiting for me. As we walked home I asked the kid what his name was, he didn't reply it seemed like he didn't hear me so I said louder this time 'Hi, my names Neville, you can call me Nev if you want. So what's your name? ' I couldn't hear him but by the movement of his lips I knew he had said something.

I subtly took my wand out and '_hiralis laetifico_' put a cheer up charm on him. I wondered if the charm had worked since there wasn't any clear result. ' My name's Ha… Harry…. but ma… my uncle calls me boy' he replied louder this time however not cheery by any chance.

I briefly wondered who his uncle was but thought it wouldn't matter much any more. The kid… no Harry was too dirty and grubby for me to see him clearly but him seemed to be English and fair skinned, his hair colour was hard to decide as to whether it was black because of the dirt or it was his natural hair colour.

He was about half a metre tall and he was always hunched and looking down.

'Ok Harry we're almost there'

'Where are we going?' Harry asked. He seemed to regret asking as soon as he said it but I didn't comment and replied. 'My home'

We reached the doorstep to a wee cottage with a beautiful garden full of exotic plants and wondrous flowers. I knocked on the door and said 'Luna I'm home'

Luna opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. You Are What?

Chapter 3: You are what!?

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Luna's perspective. Finally writing my own fic is somewhat satisfying, except this isn't the AU I was hoping to write.. oh well beats watching chamber of secrets where Lockhart is a pompous bast--d

' Go to sleep Frank. You'll see daddy in the morning.' I whispered to my son.

'But mommy~ daddy's gonna be home ani sekon naw' the little tyke replied, his face scrunched as he realised that he might not see daddy till the morning.

'I wanta wait fa him' the cute thing continued. His baby blue eyes glistened at the prospect of not seeing his father.

I smiled and said ' Aw.. alright. I'll wake you up when daddy gets home'

'You promise?'

'Yeah. I promise'

'Pinkie-swear?' he asked

'Pinkie-swear' I grabbed his little hand and pinkie swore.

'Ok' he said happily.

I came out to the lounge and went through the hallway to go out and see if Nev was near when I heard the rapping on the door.

I finished walking across the hallway and opened the door to see Neville, my dear husband, with a small boy, who was hunched and looking intently at the doormat.

'Nev, it's your home, you don't have to knock' I said in a whiny tone.

'Yeah, I know but I want you to be the first thing I see when I come home' Nev replied beaming. I could feel my cheeks flushing and quickly shot back 'what about our _son, _Frank, you haven't forgotten him have you?'

'Where is he? I want him to meet somebody.' That was when Nev finally mentioned the boy. I looked at him and he gazed back. 'Hello nice to meet you my name is Mrs. Longbottom' I said

'Ha.. hi my name is Harry' he said. Neville noted that he was more confident this time around. 'Alright Harry why don't you go and wash up with Neville I'll get something for you two to eat' I said cheerfully not showing a hint of curiosity as to who this boy was and why Nev had brought him home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Harry was put to bed in the guest room and we were in our bedroom asked 'So Nev why'd you bring him here and what do you plan to do with him? Has it occurred to you that he might have parents who are looking for him? ' I said somewhat irritably

' Uhh.. That's why I brought him here so I can help find his parents' Neville replied as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

I didn't contradict him 'you are such a good person Nev. I love you'

'I love you too Luna'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunlight slowly crept up across the room through the gap between the burgundy coloured curtains reaching our bed. I wondered what joy today would bring as I gained my full consciousness. I carefully slid off the bed and quietly reached the bathroom to get ready for the day.

My thoughts drifted to the boy, Harry, as I showered. 'There's a name I haven't heard in a while' tears gathered on my eyes as I thought of the old days and our good friend who'd died. I relaxed under the hot water and turned my thoughts to the events that had taken place yesterday.

-

'_Come. Harry lets get you cleaned up' I said smiling at the grubby boy._

'_Yes, Mrs. Longbottom' Harry replied still looking intently at the floor. I took him into the bathroom and helped him wash. It was horrifying, the boy was so skinny, his ribs were so easily distinguishable against his pale skin and his bones were almost protruding out of his skin. 'He must've not eaten anything for a month!' I thought to myself, careful to hide my thoughts and expressions._

_By the time we'd finished and I'd given him fresh clothing, Neville had seen his son and had come out to talk to Harry. I lead them into the dining room as Nev tried to get Harry to talk. 'So Harry, could I ask what you were doing in the alley?' Harry seemed to panic at first but seem to calm down when he saw Neville's warm smile. 'I… I was getting m…my mama's lo…locket. Some boys from the town threw it into the bin over the wall….' Harry paused for a while and begun to talk again. 'I… I jumped over by standing on one of the bins behind the alley. I was looking for the locket when you saw me' _

_As I prepared the soup I looked over my shoulder to take a good look at Harry. After he was washed up I could see that he'd have had soft features like any other child had it not been for malnutrition. His red hair, as I discovered during the shower, was very thin likely due to malnutrition. He had dark brown eyes that stirred my old memories…_

'_Here you go boys' I said as I gave them their hot onion soup with bread. 'Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom' Harry replied as he gulped down the food and forgot his surroundings._

_Neville asked a few more questions like where he was from and such, though Harry couldn't answers the questions after that Neville led him to bed in the guest room._

_-_

I came out of the shower and dressed for the day. When I got to the lounge the boys were already up playing about with Frank's muggle toys. Frank was always smart, Neville always said he got it from me. He never gave away that he and his family were full of wizards and witches. And that's exactly why he wasn't playing with his favourite mini broom set and playing with muggle trains instead. 'Hi boys' I said cheerfully. 'Good mornin' ma, guess what! I made a new friend, his name's Harry. Hey Harry that's my mom' Frank said, rapidly. 'Good morning, Mrs. Longbottom' Harry said. He seemed more cheerful now that he had a good nights sleep and had made a new friend. 'Come for breakfast in about ten minutes' I said as I walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Harry, what's that on your neck?' Frank wondered out loud as he noticed a gold chain around Harry's neck. 'Oh!' Harry worried for a moment but relaxed soon. The Longbottoms were kind people and Frank wouldn't bully him. 'It's my mum's locket I've had it since I was a baby. It has a picture of my brother and me on one side and my parents on the other' Harry replied as he took the locket out for Frank to see. It was a golden-oval locket with fancy letters carved on them. Frank carefully opened it to see a red haired, pretty green-eyed lady with a black haired man with glasses. They looked happy just like mum and dad. He turned it around to see two babies, one with green eyes and black hair and the other with read hair and brown eyes. Above Harry's picture it said _Sirius Wulfric and Harry James Potter._ 'HARRY POTTER' Frank thought 'what! Mom!! Mom!! Come and have a look at this. Harry.. I mean Sirius's brother is HARRY POTTER!!!!!' Frank screamed as he got up and ran to the kitchen. Harry or Sirius as it really was came to realise his mistake and ran after Frank chasing him to stop him before he reached the kitchen. A lot of things rushed through Sirius's head as he chased Frank. 'Would the Longbottoms now kick him out now that they realised he'd lied about his name? What was so special about his brother!? and how did Frank know him?' as these thoughts rushed by they entered the kitchen. 'GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK' Harry screamed as he tackled Frank. Nev came running in and split the boys.

'WHAT is going on?'

'He stole my locket'

'He's Harry Potter's brother' the boys started up again. Neville and I were stunned. 'Harry's brother! what?' I said not understanding what was going on. After the pause I firmly said 'Frank give me the locket' putting my hand out. Harry was about to protest but stopped he trusted Mrs. Longbottom from some reason. Frank handed it over. I took a long look at the locket. On it was carved the letter P '_for Potter perhaps_' I thought. I ventured on and opened the locket to see two baby boys. Above the red haired boy it read _Sirius Wulfric_ and above the black haired boy it read _Harry James Potter. Sirius Wulfric & Harry James Potter._

A/N: Harry and Ginny will come up as soon as I can manage to get them into the fic. It might take a while but unlikely with my patience. And pls review. It would be extremely nice to hear what you think whether it be cruel or encouraging. Of course I would prefer 'encouraging' reviews.


	4. Mystery

Harry Potter and the Chosen One

by

tios

disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter officially. They are all properties of J.. I think… they aren't mine anyhow… nowhere near it.

A/N: Sorry but I made a mistake previously stating Frank and Sirius's age as 5, I'm now changing it to 10 for both of them and Neville's age is 36, Luna 35

Chapter Four: Mysteries

The red-haired boy was worried. He wondered if he was going get the locket back any time soon. Mrs. Longbottom gazed at the locket dreamily, it was as if she was looking _through _the locket now more than looking _at _it.

Sirius started to fidget. His hands were gently sliding closer to the locket and his feet gliding along the wooden floor. Just as he was about to snatch the locket from her hands Mr. Longbottom rested his hand on my small shoulder and smiled. Leaning close to him, he whispered, "She'll give it back. Don't worry". Sirius had a hard time not grabbing the locket and running. He reminded himself that the Longbottoms had been _kind_ to him. They actually treated him like a person… not many people did that on the streets. They just threw a few shirts and coins at him. He trusted them.

After a while Mrs. Longbottom returned to earth and gave Sirius his locket back. 'Frank, can you take Sirius to your room and play with your brooms'. Frank was about to protest saying Harry wasn't a wizard but quickly remembered and took Sirius's hand and ran to his room. When they were out of sight Luna said 'Come on Nev, let's talk in the bedroom.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frank quickly closed the door behind him and looked expectantly at Sirius 'well? Are you going to explain who you are?'

Sirius judged whether to tell Frank or not.

'_Well Frank did tell on me to Mrs. Longbottom. But he was really nice this morning. He let me play with him and his toys.'_

After a few minutes in which Frank gazed at Sirius intensely observing all his movement, Sirius started talking. 'Well I lied about my name `cause you are never suppose to tell the people you've just met your real name.' Frank held on to every single syllable.

'And well I don't know much else… other then that my parents are dead and my brother's out there somewhere.'

Silence took place.

'What! That's IT! You've GOT to know MORE. Like how come you are ten when you were born, like when HARRY POTTER was born. I mean look at the picture it looks like you guys were born on the same day! How can you not know anything? Wait WHAT HARRY POTTER's ALIVE? Wow' Frank seemed to run out of gas and finally calmed down and sank into his black and white beanbag.

Sirius timidly sat on another beanbag he discovered and asked 'What do you know about my brother?'

'You don't know?' Frank replied, wide-eyed and excited.

As Frank explained the story of great Harry Potter, the true version that his parents had told him as he grew up, Luna was explaining what she saw to Neville.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As she silently closed the door behind her, she cast a silencing charm around the room.

'So, what did you see?' Neville asked eager to know what Luna saw through the seer's eye. It was discovered that Luna had level 3 seer's eyes when a healer from the exchange programme with Egypt came to St. Mungo's and saw Luna inspecting a patient. There were largely three types of seers. Level one was able to see the future, whether it be at will or not, level 2 capable of giving prophecies and level 3 was able to see through magic at present and possibly being able to develop into level one.

'He's Harry's twin brother' Luna replied

'Wow but how? I mean he's so young' Neville said bewildered.

'He has a twin bond, it's very delicate at the moment but it's still there. There's also a memory encased within the edges of the glass in the locket. It's hard to see with the naked eye cause it's so thinly cased. It's in between the picture and the glass and at the edge if the locket' Luna said informingly.

'And?' Neville asked clearly expecting more.

'The memory itself was blocked by Harry's mother, Lily, and I presume its some kind of a message that can only be shown through Dumbledore's pensieve. I could see the block on the memory and it reminded me of a pensieve and Dumbledore's magic for some reason.'

'Do you know who has the pensieve now?' Luna continued.

'Uhh.. I think Ginny has it. All of Dumbledore's stuff ended up with Harry and well… you know what happened, well everything kind of ended up with Ginny. Not sure as to how, but it did. We should tell everybody about this when we go get the pensieve. I'll floo them after breakfast.' Neville told her

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frank had just finished telling Sirius how Harry had 'died' or 'disappeared' as Sirius kept insisting that Harry was in fact alive. When Mrs. Longbottom came in to get them for breakfast.

'You kids must be starving, come on.' Luna said to the kids.

Frank and Sirius quickly finished their cereal and shot away into Frank's room again whispering about Harry.

Neville took a few minutes to water his plants and take care of them after which he had his daily tea with me. Just relaxing in the sofa as content as anyone could be.

Finally Neville got up and went by the fire. He chucked some floo powders in and when the emerald flames rose he stuck his head in and yelled 'The Otter's Creek'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was playing with his son Hugo in the back yard when the floo call came.

'Ron! You there?' Neville yelled out.

'Oh, Hello Nev. How are you this morning?' Hermione came through the kitchen door greeting Neville.

'Oh, Hey Hermione, I'm good thanks, considering a few things.' he replied

Hermione didn't miss the quickly fleeting shadow on Neville's face. 'What's wrong Nev?'

'It's about Harry… We need to talk, everyone. Can you get the family together? I know it's short notice bu-' Neville was quickly cut off. 'Don't worry Neville I'll get everyone. At the Burrow?' Hermione quickly asked, her mind reeling with the recent development.

'Yeah, and get Ginny to bring Dumbledore's pensieve. We're going to need it'

'Alright, what time?' he asked.

'Why don't you come at 5 we'll talk it over after dinner?'

'I'll see you then, oh just so no one's shocked, especially Molly, I'm bringing Harry's twin brother. They don't look the same mind you. His name's Sirius'

Hermione ended the call. Her mind was numb. She took out some calming draught and gulped it down. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

She took a few minutes to process this information and prepared to floo call the family.

A/N: I'm almost there. Harry will hopefully show up on the next on HOPEFULLY. Please review. It would be extremely nice to hear what you think whether it be cruel or encouraging. Of course I would prefer 'encouraging' reviews.


	5. Creeping Shadows

Harry Potter and the Chosen One by tios

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter officially. They are all properties of J.. I think… they aren't mine anyhow… nowhere near it.

A/N: Sheesh! Keeping up with my story's harder than keeping up in with my chemistry teacher. So many stuff I gotta keep in mind. So many death-eaters I think I'll make up most of them, other then the dominant ones.

Chapter 5: Creeping Shadows

'Scorpius Hyperion! You DARE call yourself a Malfoy! Fight! Stop hiding! It won't do any good when the Dark Lord comes back. Fight! Block! Dodge! Run! But DO NOT HIDE! The DARK LORD _WILL_ FIND YOU IF YOU STOP!' Draco scream to his son. The small blonde stayed hidden behind the rock in the duelling chamber. Not daring to move.

'I said _move_' he growled as he prepared to blast the rock.

I jumped behind another rock expecting the previous rock to be annihilated into dust. ' Scorpius! Are you my SON? I did not agree to play tag when you asked me to teach you to fight!' father cried out, outraged. I swallowed my anger. 'He had NEVER asked his father to teach him how to duel! He asked to learn magic now that he was ten!' A silent tear fell down my cheek as I gripped my wand to ready to retaliate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sat heavily down onto his armchair with a glass of wine from the cellar. A heavy breath escaped between his lips.

'What's wrong dear?' Astoria whispered into his ear.

'He's coming back. I can _feel_ it' he said.

'Who's coming?'

'Him'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neville and Hermione had discussed the issue further before ending the call.

Hermione had kept firing questions at Neville.

Now at five o'clock the emerald flames flared and soon enough the Longbottoms arrived with a guest. Hermione greeted them at the sitting room 'Hello Nev, Luna'

She hugged them both. 'It's been a while… and who's this? Little Frank's all grown up!' Hermione said as she lifted Frank up into her arms for a brief moment. 'Wow, I don't think I can lift you up any more'

'Hi Aunt Hermione, this is my friend Sirius' Frank replied as he indicated the red haired boy. 'Hello, my name's Hermione Weasley. Nice to meet you' She said nicely as she lifted her hand to shake his.

'Hello. I'm Sirius, Sirius Potter' I replied a bit timidly. Hermione's facial features remained identical to an inexperienced eye but both Neville and Luna noticed the fleeting shadow on Hermione's face.

'Welcome to the Burrow Sirius it's not much but it's home' Ron said as he came in. 'Well come on, Whatcha all standin' out here for?'

In the kitchen, a big and rather cramped room, where it had a scrubbed wooden table with numerous chairs, a window overlooking the house's front path, and a prominent fireplace with the mantelpiece, awaited a small crowd of people, all the Weasleys and some of the Hogwarts faculty.

'Frank why don't you take Sirius up to see the other kids' Luna said smiling at the children. 'But mom~ I wan.' Luna cut him short 'Now Frank this is not the time or the place, on you go. And Sirius, could I borrow your locket? I'll give it back before we leave.' Sirius gave it to Luna as he carefully eyed the people in the room.

When the kids were gone the focus of the room turned to Luna. 'I've explained everything they need to know already' Hermione informed.

'Well, let's get started. Where's the pensieve Ginny?'

'Oh! right' Ginny dug out the pensieve from her enchanted bag.

'This will hopefully explain how Sirius is Harry's brother' Luna said as she extracted the memory from the locket and into the pensieve. She swirled it around and then picked out the distinctly old and thin memory. The room's lights were dimmed and everyone focused on the pictures above the pensieve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frank and Sirius hurried up the stairs only to be stopped mid way by Victorie, Rose, Roxanne, Molly and Hugo. They silently handed them extendable ears and quickly showed Sirius how to use it and started listening in. To busy to ask whom Sirius was. Most assumed he was some distant cousin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lily's Memory_

An image of Lily soon appeared. She looked up to us with a sad smile and said. "Hello everyone. I'm Lily Potter, mother of Harry Potter and Sirius Potter, wife of James Potter. I am a level one seer and developed my powers from age of fifteen. No one knew of Sirius' existence because James and I obliviated the healers in order to protect Sirius from the events that would've occurred to him had Voldemort or anyone else been aware of his existence. I have sent Sirius into the future to save him from the horrible death that Voldemort would've caused and so that both my sons may live to see the joys in life. I did not escape on the Halloween night because my death along with James' was inevitable. Harry has trapped himself into a realm like the veil of death in the department of mysteries. IT DOES NOT mean he is dead, nor is Sirius Black. Harry's situation is unclear to me. He's struggling to find a way out before Voldemort but I know that Sirius's twin bond is the key to finding Harry. Luna will be a great help with her skills in finding Harry. However Voldemort may come back into this realm first. I ask that the Longbottoms take care of Sirius until Harry comes back. I'd advise training for the children for the inevitable war. Thank you for taking care of Harry when I couldn't be there, Molly, Arthur and Luna, Neville and everyone else here. You were the light in Harry's life and will be the light for Sirius' life. I'm forever grateful my children met people like you.

I love you Sirius and Harry.

Brief Outline of what happened different from cannon

Fred's alive

Percy's dead

Charlie alive and still works in Romania (is at the Burrow for the meeting)

Children.

Bill-Fleur=Victoire(16)

Ron-Hermione=Rose (10), Hugo(9)

George-Angelina=Roxanne (9)

Fred-Alicia=Molly (9)

Nev-Luna=Frank (10)

A/N: I'll stick with Sirius' POV if it bothers too much of you. Just tell me pls. PLUS I'm thinking of changing the name of the fic. I put the name 'HP& the Chosen one' because it's kind of about that but … well I'm open for ideas if anyone has one. Please review.


End file.
